


【映an/授翻】and you would be my king

by Miss_Icebear



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Icebear/pseuds/Miss_Icebear
Summary: 起初，Ankh并没有认可映司，两人没有任何相似的地方——ankh能轻易洞悉其他Greeed的想法，却看不透身为人类的映司。某一天，Ankh不经意间从映司眼中瞥见转瞬即逝的寒意。惧意如Mezul掀起的惊涛骇浪般在Ankh心头席卷。仿佛自那刻起，Ankh才真正知悉到映司的存在。
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	【映an/授翻】and you would be my king

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and you would be my king](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878075) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



1

起初，Ankh并没有认可映司，两人没有任何相似的地方——ankh能轻易洞悉其他Greeed的想法，却看不透身为人类的映司。

某天，Ankh不经意间从映司眼中瞥见转瞬即逝的寒意。惧意如Mezul掀起的惊涛骇浪般在Ankh心头席卷。仿佛自那刻起，Ankh才真正知悉到映司的存在。

Ankh怒不可遏，他无法接受自己居然会害怕一个人类。

映司笑了，眼里闪着温暖的光芒，“我去帮你拿冰棍，Ankh。”然后他拿了两支冰棍回来。

自己一定是搞错了，Ankh想。他从映司眼中看到的，是不该存在的幻象。像映司这样的白痴，绝不会有如此冰凉的眼神。自己只是没有习惯人类的眼睛，ankh想，一定是这样。

虽然这样的情况并不常见，但只要Ankh留心去观察，总能捕捉到偶尔出现在映司眼中的寒意。除了Ankh，Cazali也意识到了这一点。Ankh看到Cazali在映司展现出的王者气度前退缩了。映司手上仍拿着Cazali的核心硬币。

“不，这不可能。”逃走前，Cazali喃喃自语道。

Uva也一样。就算映司从欧兹恢复到了人的形态，Uva依然踉跄地向后退去。Uva摇了摇头，厌恶地看着Ankh。“我早该知道你们是一伙的。”

映司没有意识到这一点。他依旧是那个热衷胖次的傻瓜，永远将自身安危放在他人之后。他仍是映司，与此同时，他也是王。

某天，映司忽然用恍惚的语气对Ankh说，“你还记得我们一起飞在天上吗，Ankh？”他笑得很灿烂，眼睛却像是失了焦距，“我们飞得那么高，那么远——我多想再飞一次。”

Ankh一巴掌拍在映司头上，打发他拿冰棍去了。当然，之前的猜想也得到了证实。

Ankh已经没有翅膀了，他从来没有带着映司飞过。但在很久很久以前，他曾和王一起飞在天上。

“像你这样不负责任的人，又怎么能成为欧兹？”映司输给Uva的Yummy后，后藤忍不住问道。

Ankh笑了。尤其是在映司开始回答些保护人类的废话时，他笑得愈发厉害了。

王可从来称不上高尚。

2

类似的情况一再发生。在谈到其他话题的时候，映司会突然停下来。“Ankh，你记不记得……？”

通常来说，Ankh会通过暴力敲打映司的脑袋好让他清醒，有时也会通过大喊大叫来让他闭嘴。一次或是两次吧，他们附近刚好出现了Yummy，给了Ankh绝好的理由避开映司的问题。只有一次，Ankh回答了，“是啊，我记得。”

映司笑了，他笑得那么灿烂，甚至给人一种受伤的感觉。他的眼睛幽黑而冰凉，Ankh不由生起一种想要逃跑、再不回头的冲动。当然，他没有真的跑掉。Ankh只是推开映司，在下楼前敲了一击他的脑袋。

“嗷！”映司发出哀嚎，“为什么打我，Ankh？”

“冰棍。”Ankh回头说，身形消失在楼梯下方。Cous Coussier并不通宵营业，因此没人看到Ankh脱力地半靠在冰箱上，甚至在拉开柜门时，手指依然抑制不住地颤抖。

Greeed是不知道畏惧的。

此刻，Ankh却在害怕。

八百年前，Greeed曾和王对战过。王是创造他们的人类，同时也以病态的方式成为他们的神。王用了数年时间来培育他们，然后突然将他们召唤到世间。和漫长的八百年相比，Greeed臣服于王不过短暂的数年。在王面前他们犹豫了，所以他们输了。

现在，欧兹成了火野映司。

Ankh曾试图杀死王。他将利爪架在王的脖子上逐步收紧，利爪嵌入皮肤，带出鲜血。王微笑着看他，眼神却失了焦距。“尽情释放你的欲望吧，Ankh。”王说。

Ankh将王扔在一边，踉跄着走了。

Ankh很后悔。

他不知道自己现在是否能做到。

他不知道自己现在是否还想杀死王。

欧兹在用Ankh的鸟联组。Ankh对此有一点抵触，映司却和他的核心硬币很好地兼容。王从来没用过鸟联组。决战时，王将Ankh的核心硬币从他身体里剥出。一直到那个时候，王才真正拥有了Ankh的整套硬币。现在映司也有了。

Ankh很快就能拿回硬币。

此刻，Ankh只是看着映司，看着欧兹的tajador形态。

3

映司不再问Ankh是否记得什么事了。他的眼睛依旧时而会变得幽黑冰冷，让Ankh有一种王重临于世的错觉。这样的情况并不经常发生。就算发生，映司自己也会将奇怪的东西驱走。他会摇晃脑袋，眼神逐渐带上暖意，他会问Ankh是否想要出门，或者是否想要更多的冰棍。

某一天他将Ankh拽出门外。可能是映司想要买更多的内裤，也可能是他想要教Ankh该如何自己去买冰棍。他始终强调——Ankh，你必须学会付钱，免费和偷窃是不一样的概念——他们走到曾经露宿过的公园时，映司停下了。

“Ankh，我有一个问题要问你。”

Ankh觉得他已经知道是什么问题了，于是不耐烦地反问，“是什么？”

映司沉默了很久很久。他向上望着天空，问道，“你最喜欢什么口味的冰棍？”

这个傻问题真像映司会问的。于是Ankh一下子放松下来。“什么口味都行。”他说，指向路边的冰淇淋车，“快给我买一支。”

映司重重叹了一口气，终究还是顺从地去买了。他回来的时候，手上拿着三支冰棍，然后全都交给了Ankh。

映司不可能是王。这是完全不可能的事。

“我在哪里？”另一个Ankh出现了，它看着映司，茫然地问道，“你又是谁？”

映司看着Ankh，仿佛Ankh会解答他的疑惑。“毁了它。”Ankh下令道，于是映司冲了上去。

4

映司最近常做些噩梦。Ankh看着他陷入梦魇——人类就是那么奇怪。他们会被自己脑内的幻象吓到。自附在泉信吾身上后，Ankh还没有真正睡过，也从来没有做过梦。复活以后的早些天里，Ankh完全不想睡觉。入睡意味着彻底的黑暗。睡眠是选择性的遗忘，是人类每天必需做的事。Ankh可以强迫自己的身体长时间保持清醒，最终却不得不向睡意屈服。

睡眠并没有Ankh想象得那么糟，他没有做梦。睡了一觉后，他的身体变得更加精神——映司依旧沉睡着。Ankh看着沉睡的映司，看着他陷入梦魇，因回忆和恐惧皱起脸颊，看着他的身体辗转反侧，蜷成一团。

映司的梦魇足以让他惊醒。他通常不会多说些什么，只是从床上坐起，呼吸急促，心脏剧烈跳动——Ankh甚至可以听到他的心跳声。然后映司会重新躺回床上，翻身再一次陷入沉眠。

某天晚上，映司却喊着Ankh的名字惊醒，他爬下床，慌乱地打开了灯。看到Ankh正坐在窝里怒视着他时，映司才停下了动作。

“你出了什么毛病？”Ankh呵斥道。

映司咽了一下口水，慌张地说，“我……我想起来了，我……不对，是他，他拿走了你的核心硬币。”Ankh不自觉畏缩了一下，映司却向他走近。“我很抱歉。”他将双手垂在身侧，在靠近Ankh的地方摇晃着顿住脚步。

“你什么都没有做，白痴。”

映司点了点头，紧握双手，“就算这样，Ankh，我还是很抱歉。”

“白痴。”Ankh重复道，翻了个身，不再去理会他。

“真奇怪。”映司说，“我想起了所有事。你那位王做了很多大事，不是吗？”

“他从来不是我的王。” Ankh说。

“我记得他做的事，就像亲身经历过一样。”映司像是没听见Ankh的话，对着自己的手喃喃道，“我记得我曾经握着一把剑——不是欧兹的剑，而是一把真正的剑。我可以清楚地想起剑的重量，和自己举起这把剑的方式。”

“那不是你。”Ankh厌恶道。

“我知道。”映司点了点头，“但真的很像我。这就是为什么我一开始会搞错。我想起的很多事都是没有意义的。”

Ankh没有问他具体想起了什么，但不用他问，映司就自己说了。

“你看上去是那么耀眼。”映司恍惚道，“和另一个Ankh不同的耀眼……”

“我很快会恢复的。”Ankh不耐烦地打断。很快，他就能从那个冒牌货身上拿回核心硬币，然后他就完整了。

映司笑了，笑得既灿烂，又有点傻乎乎的，一点也不像王。

5

Ankh记得，王曾经叫过他美人。王给每一个Greeed都起了名字，只有Ankh是美人。

这就是Ankh能想到的一切了。映司的嘴唇正蹭着他的，有一种类似于羊皮纸的沙沙触感。Ankh感觉自己的身体像是有铅块系着般摇摇欲坠了。先前的对话却从脑海掠过。他怎能装作什么都没看见，任由事态不受控制地发展呢？

Ankh推开映司，踉跄着撞在墙上。他开始想，王说过自己是美人。

“Ankh？”映司摆弄着身上披着的愚蠢斗篷，瞪大眼睛问他。

“这样的事别做第二次了。”Ankh怒斥道，在映司再次开口前背过身去。可惜不够及时，他仍然看到了映司的表情。

Greeed才不会感到不舒服呢，Ankh想，Greeed没有这种感觉。

王说过Ankh是美人。

自从用了紫色硬币后，映司就变得和以前不一样了。Ankh有一种挥之不去的烦躁感——某些事情变得不对劲了。就像之前的冒牌Ankh在自己身边打转一样，Ankh感到本能的紧张与颤栗。他抑制不住地想吃冰棍。

映司不太对劲。仿佛映司不再是映司，而变成了什么其他人一样。

Ankh很确信，那个即将取代映司的家伙在使用紫色硬币的时候不会犹豫。

Ankh笑出声来，他被一个孩子追着打——他的核心硬币被没有意识的残骸控制。他被自己的身体追着打。真是再好笑不过的事。

6

Ankh永远也不可能再次完整了，永远也不可能了。

Ankh应该生气的，但对着映司生气是一件困难的事。光是留下他的身体就够困难了——信吾的身体是这样容易取得。Ankh喜欢这具身体，所以他就去拿了。信吾象征性地反抗了一下。在现在看来一切的反抗都是无济于事。

映司叫他交回信吾的身体，否则他就会把Ankh从信吾的身体里弄出去。Ankh很生气。他怀念有身体的感觉。映司甚至都不知道自己做了什么。

这一次——这一次Ankh并不打算再次被人类背叛。失去核心硬币之前，他会率先摧毁欧兹。他失去的硬币甚至比他原来拥有的还要多。映司做了王没有做过的事，他毁掉了Ankh变回完整的希望。

因此这一次——这一次Ankh打算抢先背叛映司。

7

冰棍融化在舌尖，凉爽而美味。Ankh不能想象失去冰棍会怎样，不能想象化作一堆硬币会怎样。

“我会想念这一切的。”Ankh说。

他看到的每一个地方都充满了回忆。比奈，千世子——还有映司。比奈会强迫他吃饭。千世子会拍拍他的头，告诉他一切都会好起来。比奈会给他拿巧克力冰棍。千世子会给他戴上愚蠢的头饰。映司会问他Greeed是否会爱上别人，映司会为他拿冰棍。映司会和他一起吃冰棍，同时说些傻话。

映司吻了他。

比奈走了进来。Ankh对她说，“让我留着这个身体呗。”

比奈拒绝了，对此Ankh一点都不感到惊讶。人类不会懂的，他们永远不会懂的。

Ankh……谢谢你。映司曾经说。

Ankh会想念这句话的。

某枚核心硬币裂开的感觉——就像得了某种头疼或牙疼。是一种持续的刺痛，并不像真木说的，是被弄坏或是摔碎的感觉。

这很气人。Ankh知道自己的核心硬币会碎裂，这让他时刻保持着冷静。或许真木希望他逃走，躲在某个鸟窝里，等待不可避免的结局。真木希望Ankh能一直躲藏，直到他的硬币化作碎片，Ankh本身化作一堆无用的硬币。

操，可去他的吧。要是Ankh死了——就像映司说过的那样，Greeed也会死——那么他就会像他曾经活过一样真的死去。

像映司一样死去。

在一切画上句点前，还发生过一件事。比奈睡着了，Ankh吃掉了他和映司两人份的冰棍。映司将他拖到离比奈稍稍远一点的地方。他的手就像Ankh自己的手一样温暖，掌心稍稍给人以粗糙的感觉——Ankh有点开心，于是他悄悄回握。

映司认真注视着Ankh的眼睛，“所以是明天吗？”

“嗯。”Ankh点了点头，映司却不愿放开他的手。

“很高兴能再见到你。”映司笑着问，“我可以……吗？”

Ankh只是抬起下巴——映司微笑着闭上眼睛靠了过来。映司的嘴唇柔软而干燥。他们的嘴唇碰上了一秒左右。映司退开了，他转过身去。

“谢谢你。”映司说，Ankh知道其中隐含着“再见”的意味。

映司不知道他会复活，也不知道他会回来。

操，不管了。Ankh想，一把抓过映司的肩膀。Ankh看到映司睁大了眼睛。他吻上了映司，像是再自然不过的事。两人都闭上了眼睛。映司因为吃惊张开了嘴，Ankh利用了这一点。他将映司的头转到能让他们的嘴唇紧闭接触的位置。很快两人都沉浸其中了。为什么不早点这样做呢？为什么先前他要推开映司呢？

Ankh在映司的唇上尝到了微咸的味道。他意识到映司哭了。

“别哭。”Ankh低声说，“就不能更像个男人吗？”

“抱歉，Ankh。”映司有些悲伤地笑了，他将头靠在Ankh的肩膀上，将脸紧紧贴在Ankh的脖子上，呼吸拂在Ankh的脸上。

就像这样，他们一起待到了天亮。

8

放弃最后一枚硬币的滋味很痛苦，但同时，Ankh也感到了解脱。

“为什么要这样做？Ankh？”映司喊道，对着硬币上的裂缝看了好久，终于露出笑容，“我知道了，Ankh。如果这是你期待的……如果这是你真心想要的。”他用手指将Ankh的硬币弹回，看着Ankh微笑道，“我们走吧，Ankh。”

然后他们飞了起来。

他们在下落。Ankh并不熟悉下落，也不享受下落。映司还真是挑了个打瞌睡的好时机。

“映司！醒醒！”Ankh大声说，“你快死了！”

映司眨了眨眼，清醒了过来——他瞪大眼睛，倒吸一口气喊道，“Ankh？！”然后他叹了一口气，说，“好吧……我不认为我现在能做些什么，此外，你也……”

好像他认为Ankh的“生命”比他自己正在下落的糟糕情况更重要。

“不要担心我，我已经得到想要的了。”Ankh说。

“你是说生命吗？”映司问，“但如果你死了……”

“你是对的。谢谢你让我知道。就算Greeed是一堆硬币，也是有可能会死的。”要是此时Ankh能笑的话，他一定是笑着说出这话的。

“没有比这更叫我开心的事了。”映司微笑着说，眼睛变得湿润，“在最后，你居然愿意为我付出那么多——Ankh，你记得我说过我们一起飞的事吗？”

他咬了下嘴唇，问道。

“嗯。”

Ankh怎么可能忘记？

“现在我们再一起飞吧。”映司说，就好像他没在哭一样。

“嗯。”Ankh说，可是他离开了映司。

“喂——你要去哪里？”映司在空中费力地转身，试图抓住Ankh，“Ankh，我们必须一起飞！”

映司从来都不会懂的。

“你要抓住的手，已经不是我了。”

再见，映司。

比奈飞快地跑着，追寻着映司的踪迹。看到映司的时候，她停下了。

已经没有时间多话了。

映司微笑着，用口型说出再见。

……

9

“我想和Ankh一起飞！” 在Ankh的梦里，映司大声喊道，他的手在流血，大滴鲜红的血珠顺着他的手甩到空中。

“我想要映司君，哥哥和Ankh全都回家。”在Ankh的梦里，比奈也在流血，血顺着她的手流下，洇湿了地面。

在Ankh的梦里，王嘲讽地笑道，“这就是你想要的吗，Ankh？”

在Ankh的梦里，Ankh骄傲地仰起头，看着天空说道，“不，那才是我想要的。”

王再一次笑了，笑声残酷，“你想要的东西总是很小，Ankh。”

Ankh记得，某一次Yummy将映司的欲望从他体内拖出，他的欲望大到足以遮住太阳。“并非如此。”Ankh回击道，“是你想要的东西总是太大。”

王轻嗤了一声，“我从来没想过要得到什么。”

这次轮到Ankh笑了，“所以你从来没有活过。”

脚步声自外响起。有人来了。王像是没听到一般，“比起你们Greeed，我有着真正的生命。就算是你，Ankh，到最后终究只是一堆硬币。”

脚步声停了下来，另一个声音响起。“不对。”映司说，“Ankh从来都不是一堆硬币。”

映司露出微笑，王从来没有露出过这样的笑容。“Ankh就是Ankh。” 

“白痴。”Ankh小声说。

王不虞地轻哼了一声，向Ankh伸出了手，“跟我来吧，Ankh。我们没必要站在这里跟这家伙废话。”

Ankh平静地注视王。这个男人创造出他，现在又想把他带走。映司在王的身后耐心地等待着。Ankh转身走向映司，只在握住映司的手前稍微停顿了一下。

“我不。”Ankh对王说，“我宁愿听这个白痴废话，也不愿意听你废话。”

王发出震怒的吼声，Ankh直接无视了他。

“Ankh，我们走吧、”映司微笑道。

Ankh点了点头，两人一起向前走去，走向世界的方向。


End file.
